


Ardor

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: People are going to meet their soul mate at the age of twenty. Kyungsoo thinks he has lost his soul mate even from the beginning. Jongin thinks he has found his soul mate, but turns out he has not. Weird things happen and chemistry strikes before they meet their true soul mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1101366/

It’s a common knowledge that people are going to find their soul mate by the age of twenty. Two people will share a strong chemistry between them even before they could find out that they are soul mate. In some cases, people don’t really feel the chemistry but that’s rare. In some other cases as well, people don’t meet their soul mate until they finally open their eyes after the ritual and find a complete stranger to be their soul mate. They are going to share the same color in their eyes, shining so bright.

People who haven’t feel the chemistry with someone before twenty would believe that they would find their one after the ritual, for sure.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think so.

He has not felt the said chemistry in his full nineteen years of life. Sure, he has crushes once in a while but it all disappears right after the next week. Not even one has sent him the spark of chemistry.

Soul mates tend to want to share their time close and keep sticking together. They have the urge to be by the each other’s side, just to hear their voice.

Do Kyungsoo spends the first year of his university life slaving himself with various pat time jobs and trying to keep his grade with A’s to maintain his scholarship program. He has had enough of his sick and weak father paying for his whole life and he wants to spare his old man from suffering more. His father has been the best thing ever in his life.

On the second year of his university life, Kyungsoo meets someone and he considers it as another crush of him and he thinks that it will disappear soon just like always. But boy he is wrong, because he couldn’t shake the image of that someone out of his mind even after a month.

He shares a few classes with that person and Kyungsoo ends up battling with his inner self in between jotting notes down into his book or staring at the way that person yawns cutely.

Kyungsoo has never met someone as beautiful as that person.

They have never talked before but that person comes up to him once the professor tells them to pair up in a group of two for an assignment. Kyungsoo jolts up in surprise when the beautiful person taps him on his shoulder and asks for his permission to be paired with him.

Who is Kyungsoo to refuse him?

The person smiles down at him and introduces himself.

Jongin.

Even his name is so beautiful, Kyungsoo muses in his mind.

They work together for the assignment for the whole two weeks and they finish it completely (despite Kyungsoo trying not to ogle at him for the whole time). By the end of their work, Jongin has been so comfortable around him and starts being friendly with him. Kyungsoo thanks the heaven for that.

Jongin often comes up to him and offers him to spend their lunch time together. As friends of course, Kyungsoo wouldn’t dare to imagine them being more than friends.

It takes the whole two months before Kyungsoo finally concludes that he is having a maddening crush on Jongin. It scares him.

He finds that Jongin is such a cute boy. He laughs at every single thing he sees or hears. He jokes around and he likes making up three-line-poem from someone’s name. He has three puppies and they are all poodles. Kyungsoo always ends up laughing by the end of the day, be it because of Jongin’s jokes or simply just by watching Jongin laughs.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t dare to cross the line. They are too comfortable as friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not too often at the beginning, but Kyungsoo realizes that Jongin always has his eyes on the corner of the lunch room. He would stare in a minute before cracking jokes to Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo notices it then. About what Jongin is staring at.

It’s a boy. A very beautiful boy sitting with a few people and laughing softly.

Then it hits Kyungsoo that Jongin likes that boy.

No wonder. That boy is so beautiful. His eyes crinkle when he laughs, his nose scrunches up cutely when he frowns, his cheeks curve up when he smiles, and his laughter sounds so refreshing.

Kyungsoo couldn’t even dislike the boy, because he finds they boy is way too perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The boy comes up to him at one fine day. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes questioningly when the boy smiles at him while politely calling for his name. Jongin chokes on his yogurt at the sudden arrival of the boy.

 

 

 

 

“Do Kyungsoo-ssi?”

Gosh, his voice is so soft, so velvety-like, so calming.

“Y-Yes?” Kyungsoo croaks out. His voice sounds so bad and it cracks.

The boy smiles again, eyes doing that cute crinkle again and Kyungsoo notices Jongin is frozen on his seat.

“I was told by Professor Kang that you did some helpful tutoring sessions a while ago. I’m wondering if you could help me?”

Kyungsoo secretly glances at Jongin who is staring blatantly at the boy. It sends a quick pinch to his heart.

“S-Sure. I would be glad to help you.”

The boy grins cutely and shakes his hand thankfully.

“Thank you so much! My name’s Baekhyun, by the way! Can I have your phone number, Kyungsoo-ssi?”

He couldn’t say no. Tutoring some people would give him more credits for his points and Kyungsoo couldn’t refuse that.

Once he gets an addition in his contact under the name of ‘Baekhyun’, Kyungsoo ends up being stopped by Jongin when the boy is away from their table.

“Kyungsoo, I-I also need your help!” Jongin begs, eyes wide in distress and face hoping.

“W-What kind of help?”

Kyungsoo has a mind or two about what’s going to be Jongin’s next words but he still prays for it to be different from what he is thinking right now.

“That tutoring! C-Can I join it? I-I think I also need help with the subject, I mean I –”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo cuts him off, not wanting to hear any other silly excuses Jongin is about to utter. It’s enough.

The smile blooming on Jongin’s face is so pretty and Kyungsoo almost frowns at that. He is sure the cause of that smile is not because he is agreeing in helping Jongin, but because Jongin could be spending time with that pretty boy with the name of Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo! You are the best!”

Kyungsoo? The best?

No way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes less than a week before Kyungsoo finds Jongin attached to the hips with Baekhyun. They are becoming best friends in no time because of the same interests in some things, and also because Baekhyun knows how to throw back a joke at the one Jongin cracks.

The tutoring session becomes a double helpful for those two, because their grade is increasing and their relationship is blooming.

Kyungsoo doesn’t dislike them. No.

He just can’t.

Those two are too beautiful.

And they have such a strong chemistry between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is a popular boy. He sings in some shows held by the university and people love him for his cheerful self.

Jongin is a popular boy. He plays in some sport tournaments held by the university and people cheer on him a lot.

With them being close to each other, people start to make a conclusion and soon start thinking that they are dating.

Kyungsoo is often being asked by some random people about his two friends dating fact and he could only smile at those people because he himself doesn’t know the answer. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t even want to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Watching Jongin chatting lightly with Baekhyun is such a beautiful sight. The two of them are so beautiful and they fit each other so perfectly.

Kyungsoo always finds himself being the third wheel before he excuses himself with some library duty, not that those two listen to him. They have gone to their own world to even care about their surroundings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Kyungsoo is wondering.

People are gifted with good looks, smart brain, and rich life. How could people be so perfect?

Kyungsoo is fighting. He is fighting to survive. He has three part time jobs. One in the bakery across the train station, where the payment is not too much but it still helps him. One in the bookstore in the center of the town, where it’s boring but standing behind the cashier gives him money. One in the small restaurant near the university, where it’s tiring and requires him to be home at late night but the payment is quite big. It’s four jobs if he counted the tutoring one.

He lives quite far from the university, at the outskirt place where the rent is quite cheap but the building is also too small, too ugly, and too dangerous. Some people have been staring at him for the past months when he gets back from his late night shift.

That Kyungsoo’s life and he starts wondering what makes him so different from other people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is clingy, but he is cute. He is too adorable and pretty at the same time. Everything he does screams ‘cute’ and even the biggest mistake he makes would make people coo at him. He is just that likeable.

When he smiles, his droopy eyes crinkle at the corner and it makes a refreshing image for him. People would always smile back just by watching him and their day would be concluded great.

Kyungsoo could never hate him. He might even hate himself.

Baekhyun never treats him bad. Kyungsoo is a poor boy, he realizes it and he has gotten a few mistreatments from some bad people all around the university but none of them have caused him any harm so he lets it go. Baekhyun treats him as if he was the same as him, considering that Baekhyun’s family comes from the rich one.

It’s ridiculously cute, because Kyungsoo has another reason to not hate him.

But at the same time, Kyungsoo feels so empty in his heart. There’s a hollow feeling in his chest and he doesn’t know how or where he could let it out.

He treasures Baekhyun dearly. He is the perfect example of the perfect boy. Maybe that’s also the reason why Kyungsoo feels so empty.

Because Baekhyun is everything he wishes to be.

He has everything and he even has a kind heart. And he has Jongin.

This is supposed to be a secret; but Kyungsoo has been trying to find anything from Baekhyun to hate.

He fails.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His twentieth birthday is coming in a week.

The annual ritual of meeting soul mates is coming in a month.

Kyungsoo fears that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes and finds the spot in front of him to be empty. It would hurt him so much to not being able to have a soul mate, even though he has known that he has none.

People start talking about the ritual.

They start taking guesses about who’s going to be paired up with whom.

And of course; Baekhyun is most likely to be destined with Jongin. Who is he kidding? Those two have hit the highest peak of their chemistry and people just have to wait for the official thing to happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have any chemistry with anyone.

His friendship with Jongin is too thin to be even considered as a chemistry bond; but as soon as Baekhyun starts coming into their small circle, Jongin is no longer his friend. That might be the harsh way to say it, but simply to say that Kyungsoo has stopped hanging around Jongin.

It’s not because he is a jealous sick or what; it’s to spare himself from feeling heartbreak. It’s ridiculous because he has never felt this kind of feeling for someone else and now that he starts to understand that the feeling is called love, Jongin’s true soul mate comes just at the right time before Kyungsoo could make a fool of himself with falling even deeper.

They are perfect. Kyungsoo loves the way Jongin would act so gentle around Baekhyun. It pulls a smile on his own lips because the way Baekhyun stares at Jongin is also so sweet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day comes before Kyungsoo could even prepare himself.

The mass ritual.

Every year, the ritual is held. Soul mates are supposed to be very close to each other, even though some might not realized it yet. The unseen bond between two people forces them to be close with each other physically and it helps them to build the chemistry between them.

Some unlucky people might not have their soul mate close to them, either their soul mate is simply at the other side of the world; or maybe their soul mate has died. That’s a special case and only them who are allowed to be with someone other than the destined one with them.

Kyungsoo’s sure his soul mate has died.

But he is not sure whether there will be someone who wants to be with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is too excited for his own good. He is clingy even in the morning and Kyungsoo forces a smile because he knows the reason behind Jongin’s giddiness.

If anyone would treasure their soul mate the most, it’s going to be Jongin.

That boy is a romantic at heart.

Baekhyun is lucky to have him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They sit along with hundreds of people. The buzzing sound of people chattering is deafening Kyungsoo’s ears as he tries to calm himself.

There’s a nudge on his side and Baekhyun sends him a questioning yet a worried gaze. Kyungsoo shakes his head and sends him a small smile to assure him that he is fine.

At least from the outside he looks fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ritual starts sooner that he expects it to be.

Kyungsoo, along with the other hundreds people, closes his eyes yet he could not stop his trembling hands. He can feel the body heat radiating from Baekhyun who sits beside him. He is just glad because he couldn’t feel Jongin’s body heat because Jongin chooses to stick by Baekhyun’s side.

The ritual leader speaks with the microphone and his voice resounds from the loudspeaker:

“Today, you and the other people around you gather here to be able to find your own soul mate. You have reached the age of twenty and it’s time for you to be the one you are destined with.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes close from fear. Please, just make it fast.

“You will feel called towards your true soul mate and when you close your eyes, your body will move unconsciously towards your destined one. It’s your inner urge to be close to them.”

He could hear some people standing up from their seat and blindly walk towards their own soul mate. Even the stranger sitting beside him moves all too sudden and Kyungsoo flinches in surprise.

He waits for his body to move.

It doesn’t.

He doesn’t have a soul mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The moment you open your eyes, you will see your soul mate and you will find the same color shining in their eyes as the one shining in your own. Open your eyes anytime you feel ready.”

Kyungsoo’s definitely sure he won’t be seeing anyone the moment he opens his eyes. Just the thought of it hurts his heart but what could he do? It’s already written in his destiny that he won’t be having someone to hug, to kiss, to love, to spend the rest of his life with. He is even sure his soul mate has long died years ago.

He starts to hear people cheer when they open their eyes.

I’m not ready yet; he tells his mind.

Feeling his nails dig into his palm, Kyungsoo starts to lose his breathe.

Another second passes and people start chattering again.

Alright. Don’t be sad when you find no one. You know this already; Kyungsoo keeps telling himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has a mind of forcing his eyes to keep closing but the inner force in him is so unbelievably so strong and it makes him sighs in defeat.

Congratulation of not having a soul mate; Kyungsoo muses mockingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But the moment he opens his eyes, Kyungsoo finds himself gasping because he sees the flicker of mint in the pair of eyes belonging to the person in front of him.

The look on Baekhyun’s face is troubled and he looks pale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why?

Because Kyungsoo sees Jongin the moment he opens his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

This must be a very nice dream or even a very bad dream.

Why?

Because Kyungsoo finds out that he has a soul mate.

And it’s Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

“W-What happen here?” Kyungsoo could hear Jongin’s weak voice, full of confusion and disappointment and he can’t help but to feels hurt because of the tone. It’s not like he could force Jongin to be his soul mate.

Jongin spins around, staring at Baekhyun in shock who in return stares at him blankly.

Kyungsoo still could see the same mint color of his eyes in Jongin’s, and it’s still shocking enough to find Baekhyun’s eyes covered with the color of violet.

“Baekhyun, I-I don’t…” Jongin shuts his mouth right away when he sees the flash of hurt shining through Baekhyun’s eyes.

The color in their eyes dims slowly before disappearing completely and that’s when Kyungsoo realizes that more than half of the people around them are watching them interestedly.

Not being able to take this any longer, Kyungsoo bends his head down and grabs his bag, scurrying his way out of the place.

He doesn’t need any more attention on him.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

For Jongin, having a perfect life is what he dreams of. Having a perfect spouse, having a perfect dream house, have kids, have puppies, have a decent job, and just simply having everything he needs in his life in order to be happy.

His eyes often follow the movement of the boy with pretty fingers and blinding smile named Byun Baekhyun and if he was being honest here, Jongin really hopes his soul mate would be Baekhyun and no one else.

That boy is perfect for his roman.

He smiles, he laughs, he pouts; Jongin couldn’t handle all of them.

Baekhyun is simply too perfect in his eyes.

They match in various things, such as striking conversations and jokes and also their hobbies.

Baekhyun can’t not be his soul mate.

 

 

 

 

But boy how wrong he is.

Because he doesn’t find Baekhyun having the same color with his eyes but it’s Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, his silent friend who he often forgets nowadays.

He doesn’t hate Kyungsoo, he even is thankful to him.

Without Kyungsoo, he wouldn’t be able to be this close to Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

This is absurd. Nearly impossible.

Of all people… why Do Kyungsoo?

Someone he has no deep feeling for?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun—”

“Jongin, let’s find Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says to him, voice soft and weak and he still has that pretty smile on him, even though it’s forced.

Jongin couldn’t help but to follow him out of the place, ignoring people’s stare at them.

He follows right behind Baekhyun who is walking slowly with his head bent down, staring at his sneakers. He wants to come to him and hug him close, telling him that everything will be okay and this is not the end.

“Baekh –”

“Jongin.” Baekhyun cuts him again.

“Y-Yes?”

“Your soul mate… it’s Kyungsoo. Not me.” He says softly.

“B-But,” Jongin tries even though he knows Baekhyun is just stating the truth. Everyone knows not that Kim Jongin is not Byun Baekhyun’s soul mate.

“No but, Jongin. There’s nothing we can do. This is what fate tells us and we have no right to refuse it.”

The look in Baekhyun’s eyes is so sad and Jongin wants nothing but to pull him into his arms and hug his sadness away.

Jongin grabs him by the wrist, “I-I will find some way to –”

“Jongin, no!” Baekhyun yanks his hand out of Jongin’s grip. He looks sad but he is now staring in disbelief towards him.

“How could you? Don’t you think about how Kyungsoo feels about this?”

“I-I don’t care!” Jongin says, yet he hears the inner voice in his head telling him ‘are you sure?’

“But I care.” Baekhyun whispers brokenly, “I care for Kyungsoo. He is my friend as much as he is yours!”

With that, he stomps away, leaving Jongin standing alone in the hallway, all confused and hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo clutches onto his bag as he walks pass the people. He can hear their whispers, they talk too loud.

 

 

 

 

_He is that third wheel?_

_Do you think he is taking Jongin away from Baekhyun?_

_Poor Baekhyunnie._

_Such a backstabbing friend they have._

_That poor, poor little bitch._

 

 

 

 

His lips feel dry and Kyungsoo gulps his saliva down his tightening throat. Every word feels so cruel even though he is sure he hasn’t done anything bad towards his two friends.

It’s not his fault that Jongin turns out to be his soul mate, no?

A week has passed and Kyungsoo tries his best to avoid the two. He doesn’t know what he should do or say when he meets them.

Jongin must hate him so much right now, for taking his only happiness away.

It’s not his fault though!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo!”

Someone calls his name and he turns around, a bit afraid of who would be calling him. Is it going to be the start of the bullying?

Oh, it’s Baekhyun. And he is smiling to him.

“I haven’t seen you for a while.” Baekhyun says to him softly, his soft locks bouncing oh so adorably, making Kyungsoo feels more inferior in contrast to him.

Bending his head down, Kyungsoo nods at his words.

“I- I have things to do, so if you would excuse me I –”

“Can we walk together, Kyungsoo? At least until the gate?” Baekhyun cuts him off, head tilted in such a cute manner questioningly and Kyungsoo feels like he would hurt a puppy if he would dare to refuse his innocent offer.

“A-Alright…”

Baekhyun smiles to him and they walk together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has a tight grip onto the strap of his worn-out bag. He has been using this bag ever since the start of his first year in college and he wonders whether his tight grip will ruin it completely.

“The weather’s so nice.” Baekhyun comments while staring at the bright sky with scrunched eyes.

Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun is too cute.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Can I ask you something?”

Here it goes.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Why did you left that day?”

Boom. The question.

Kyungsoo flinches at that before he glances away, trying to hide his nervousness.

“I-I… I remembered having… an i-important appointment at that d-day.”

No shit, Sherlock. Kyungsoo is so bad at lying.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything even though he knows the other is lying.

There’s a grip onto his forearm, firm but not hurting, and Kyungsoo looks up to find Baekhyun staring at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t know how you are thinking about it, but it’s you who are his soul mate, Kyungsoo. Not me.”

Kyungsoo feels like ten times worse at the sad look Baekhyun is sporting on his face. It’s like he kicks a helpless puppy.

“I- Baekhyun, I-I won’t take him away from you.” He says, completely surprising himself and the other.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun questions him in confusion.

Kyungsoo glances at the gate and he finds that it’s not too far from where he is standing so he could make it in a minute if he ran.

Gulping down, he continues,

“I’m not going to take him away from you, so you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m not going to ruin the chemistry between you two. I’m sorry, I have to go now.”

And he runs.

He runs and runs.

Because all Kyungsoo could do is to run away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rumors die down after a few weeks but the mean looks and glares he gets from people are still scaring him.

It’s like they are telling him that he doesn’t belong here.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t see Jongin for so long and it’s between relieving and heart-breaking.

There’s a hard tugging in his chest, because as soon as he knows that it’s him who is Jongin’s soul mate and not Baekhyun, the calling has become much stronger. He realizes now that it’s not just a mere hard crush on Jongin, but a pure love he feels for the other boy.

Baekhyun is still trying to talk to him or maybe trying to ‘knock some senses to him’ but Kyungsoo has been avoiding him as if he was a plague. It’s not that he hates Baekhyun, he can never hate him because he is too loveable, but Kyungsoo finds himself always tongue-tied in front of the pretty boy.

He knows, he really knows that it’s his place to stay beside Jongin for the rest of their life.

But he really can’t help himself from degrading his own status as someone ugly and poor.

I mean, just look at Baekhyun. He is so attractive. He is so flawless.

He is just… so perfect.

Kyungsoo feels like he is taking Jongin from Baekhyun and it’s not the right thing to do. Even those people around him know that it’s him who is at fault.

But! A small part in Kyungsoo’s brain thinks that it’s not his fault. He can’t choose who his soul mate should be. It’s not in his power to decide it.

So, now. Why?

Why do some people are cornering him like this, holding a hatred gaze in their eyes and staring at him as if he was the most evil person in the whole world?

“You trash.” One girl says, hissing in disgust as she looks at him up and down.

Kyungsoo cowers back into the corner more as he fears for these people. It’s like one wrong move from him and they will destroy him.

“You still have the nerve to ignore Baekhyun like that! Who do you think you are?”

“Baekhyun is way a better mate for Jongin!”

“Back off, you scumbag!”

“This is just the first warming so you better watch your back, bitch.”

With sneer laughter, those people walk away from him, not before giving one last but hurting shove to him.

Kyungsoo drops onto his knees and curls into his legs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The world is cruel. Life is cruel. People are cruel.

Kyungsoo has long knows that concept. It’s like he is being raised with that being chanted repeatedly into his ears.

But never; never has he despised himself like this.

Every cruel word makes Kyungsoo hates himself more and more on each passing second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a very small, tiny thought that has been poking from one corner of his brain.

If only he could turn back time.

He would not want to choose to try to live and to have himself being desperately hanging onto the thin loose of string being called as life.

He would not want to choose to be such a moron and to fall for someone, who is way far from his reach.

He would not want to choose to be such a miserable someone.

 

 

 

It’s like the last conclusion from every word in his mind is that he should have just died.

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo? Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been five and half months since the last update (which is March 29), but I just simply can't get my muse up again, right after that news.
> 
> But I have a commitment that I have to finish every story I have written so I hope I don't disappoint you guys. This chapter has been in my draft for months and after I finish some changes, I post this right away.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin feels bad. Like, really, really bad.  


He doesn’t know what he feels bad for, but he still thinks that he feels bad for Baekhyun.

They have been going out together and they have thought that they would be soul mates, but fate says different. They are not meant for each other. Maybe that is why Jongin feels bad, because he thinks he still longs for Baekhyun and it’s a pity that they don’t end up together.

But then again. The voice in his head repeatedly says that: no, you don’t feel bad because of that. You are feeling bad because of another thing, the only thing you choose to ignore for such a long time.

He sighs and rubs his face with his palm, feeling so depressed for having such voices in his mind. He is still mourning over the fact that Baekhyun now seems to be avoiding him.

What should he do now? Give up? Or try to pursue him and break against what fate has said? What should he-

Wait.

What is that sound?

 

 

 

 

A group of girls walk from across the building, laughing and seemingly making fun of whatever they have just seen.

There is this pull, this very strong pull and for once, Jongin follows what fate has prepared for him.

As he crosses into the other building, he sees a shoe. Then a leg. Then he realizes that it is someone, curling behind the deepest part of the wall and... sobbing.

“Kyungsoo?” He finds his mouth spills the name he doesn’t even have the time to think about. It is like his body knows what it should do.

“Is that you?” He calls out again, throat clogged with something foreign.

The curled person looks up and Jongin feels such indescribable pain pierces through his chest.

Why, oh why as he sees those unshed tears brimming in Kyungsoo’s eyes, he feels so deeply in pain?

“Kyungsoo? What’s wrong?” He blurts out again.

Kyungsoo looks at him with a blank stare for a few seconds before he glances away to break their eye contact. Jongin hears the gears in his brain do their calculating.

“Nothing. I-I have to go.” Kyungsoo croaks out, before he stumbles on his legs to quickly stand up and bolt away from him.

The word of ‘wait’ is on the tip of Jongin’s tongue yet he holds himself back from saying it. Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to tell him what’s bothering him, so why should he care? It is clearly not his business.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stumbles into his poor and small living place, hand clasping over his chest as he hyperventilates to bring back oxygen into his lungs.

He has just met Jongin. He misses him so much. He wants to smile to him and ask how his day is. He wants to hold his hand and tell him that however the day he is having, he will still be so proud of him. He wants to have Jongin smile back at him and say that he is proud at him too.

Kyungsoo chokes for breathe, eyes watering as he slumps down onto the floor. He doesn’t even know he has this much tears to spill.

Does he even deserve to live?

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, wait!”

Baekhyun’s soft voice is calling for him and he just wants a hole to open up so it could swallow him. He feels so bad for ignoring Baekhyun like this but what should he do? It’s not like he has any choice in the first place.

“Kyungsoo-yah, please.” Baekhyun has come up to him and grips onto his wrist. See, even his hold is so gentle and lovely. Kyungsoo feels so bad for dirtying Baekhyun’s pretty hand with his filth.

“I-I need to go to class.” He mutters, head bent down and gaze onto his shoes.

Baekhyun steps closer to him.

“We need to talk about Jongin.”

Oh God. The topic is still about it. Kyungsoo fidgets nervously.

“W-What is there to talk about?” He can’t avoid him anymore so better finish this quickly.

“About what you said a few days ago. What do you mean with that?” Baekhyun asks him softly, as if he is talking to a little kid. Kyungsoo feels so small beside him.

“I mean that… t-that you can be with… him.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sighs.

“You are a better partner for him. I’m just… just no one.” Kyungsoo says, pulling his wrist out of Baekhyun’s grip.

“His soul mate is you, Kyungsoo. Not me.” Baekhyun says sternly.

Kyungsoo takes a step back. “I-I have to go.”

“Kyu –”

He runs away. Again.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo runs away from him. He can’t understand any other way to tell Kyungsoo that he is wrong.

There is a tap on his shoulder and Baekhyun spins around. It’s Jongin, with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Baek! What’s wrong? What are you doing here alone?”

Baekhyun grits his teeth.

“Jongin, have you talked to Kyungsoo?”

“…w-what’s for?”

Baekhyun gasps in disbelief. “You are asking me what’s for? He is your soul mate!”

Jongin glances away. “But the one I like is you –”

“But I’m not your soul mate! He is!” Baekhyun jabs a finger on his chest. Jongin stumbles back, a bit surprised to see the gentle and cute Baekhyun being so angry.

“Baekhyun –”

“I don’t want to ruin the written destiny, Jongin. Sure, I like you, too, but it’s not our choice to be together. Your destined soul mate is Kyungsoo and not me. I’m going to wait for my destined soul mate and I’m sure… I will love them no matter what. Open your eyes, Jongin. The world doesn’t revolve around you.”

Baekhyun leaves him alone to ponder over what has just happened.

Does he really… go against destiny?

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stops by the news bulletin and reads through the announcement.

Peeking into his pants pocket, he can’t find any money left and as he rummages through his worn-out wallet, there are only a few bills. He really can’t afford the living expenses for the rest of the week.

Should he… consider it? Kyungsoo stares at the announcement. The offer is so tempting and it will also give him more credits.

With a dejected sigh, Kyungsoo walks back home and if he is lucky, he could find the remaining instant noodles.

 

 

 

 

Jongin is pondering over what Baekhyun has told him yesterday. Is he really too blinded by his dream of having the perfect life, with a perfect spouse? Does he really ignore the written destiny for him just because he wants it all?

What’s the reason he is so hung upon Baekhyun?

Baekhyun is… pretty and kind and gentle and lovely and he fits the role in Jongin’s dream of perfection.

What’s the reason he is ignoring Kyungsoo?

…nothing.

He doesn’t know why he ignores Kyungsoo. It’s not like he is doing it on purpose. He just… doesn’t know the reason.

Yeah.

What’s so bad about Kyungsoo?

Nothing, though. He is kind and he helps Jongin a lot. He is always there for him whenever he needs some help and Jongin starts to think that maybe he takes Kyungsoo for granted, not that he is doing it on purpose.

Should he… try it with Kyungsoo?

His supposed destined soul mate?

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo blinks his sleepiness away as he walks back home after his last part time job. He is tired and there’s a quiz tomorrow and he is hungry. The wind is cold this night and he can’t even determine whether this shiver he is feeling right now is from the cold or from the hunger.

He stops on his tracks when some bandits around the area stop in front of him.

“Money, kid.”

Kyungsoo whimpers lowly and takes a step back, only to be held by another one.

“Out. Pour your money out.”

“I-I don’t have any money. I swear. I’m broke r-right now.” He begs, but the bandits start rummaging his bag and pockets.

“I-I swear!”

The bandits scoff when they don’t find any money on him. A few hits over him before they left him alone. Kyungsoo clutches onto his stomach as he feels the dull pain from the hit. He is quite lucky that he only got hit. Some people were said to be harassed before this.

As he limps back to his poor and shabby living place, a memo is stuck onto the door.

Rent is due in two weeks. Pay or pack.

Kyungsoo holds back his tears and he wonders what has he done in his previous life to deserve this kind of punishment?

Grabbing the memo, he crumples it and throws it to the ground.

Maybe he really needs to consider that announcement.

 

 

 

 

Jongin watches people walk pass him. Some greet him while the others stare at him.

Baekhyun is nowhere to be found, as it’s clear as the day that he is avoiding him.

Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found as well, as it’s so hard to find him nowadays.

He is thinking about talking to Kyungsoo and then sees where the talk might bring them. Maybe, maybe they could try.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as he knocks onto the head’s office. As the soft voice of ‘come in’ resonates, he breathes once more before stepping inside.

“Oh, Mr. Do,” the head greets him with a smile as she likes him for his hard work, “is there anything I can help you with?”

Fiddling with his fingers, Kyungsoo sits in front of the kind woman.

“I… I’m wondering whether the announcement about study exchange is still available. Because if yes, then I… I would like to apply.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months, eh? Haha, sorry not sorry. Short chapter, but hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading ^^ Comments will be very appreciated and will make me very happy! I'll try to update sooner! lol


	4. Chapter 4

Never once in his life that Kyungsoo has ever thought of joining a study exchange. And to top that, without paying a single cent.

He is supposed to pay like the others, but Kyungsoo has more than credits and points to last him getting free treatment for the rest of his time in the college. The perks of being a smart student.

The college he is attending is celebrating its newly formed cooperation with the sister college three towns away. They offer a study exchange to the college he is attending, to broaden students’ experience, to give them more credits, and to build a better education. The college three towns away is known to be the best college in their area.

With his worn out backpack and a small bag for all his belongings, Kyungsoo waits with the other students just at the college back gate. He is kind of afraid to make such a broad move, but he thinks that this will be good for him. Too much negativity here.

Kyungsoo considers this as a new start.

He climbs up the bus, giving a last glance to the college building which he will left for about six months from now. He thinks about wanting to see Jongin’s face for the last time before he would go but that’s not for him to decide. It’s destiny’s.

As he sits down at the second row, Kyungsoo stares out and touches the window.

_I’ll be back soon._

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin feels dread filling his gut the moment he wakes up in the morning. His chest churns as if something heavy is sitting on top of it. And he feels nervous. And afraid, too.

It feels like… something bad is going to happen.

He can’t even stomach his cereals. He forgets his book and he has to run back home again. He almost stumbles over a lamp post in his walk.

Seriously. Nothing goes right for him.

He walks into the college, feeling sensitive to every single move from people. It might b his feeling only, but it seems like the building is less crowded than usually. He would easily find small groups of students lounging around the bench or near the lobby, but there are only a few.

He wonders what’s going on today.

Oh, he wonders where’s Kyungsoo, too. He hasn’t seen him since a few days ago.

A few people crowd around the college’s bulletin and he finds one person is oddly familiar. With a tap on the person’s shoulder, Jongin calls, “Baekhyun.”

The male glances at him, a horror stricken face greets Jongin.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Have you seen Kyungsoo anywhere?”

Baekhyun gulps, lifting his pretty finger up to point onto the nailed bulletin on the board.

 

**_List of Names of Students Joining Study Exchange._ **

**_Do Kyungsoo._ **

**_Departure date and time: January 19 th, 2017 at 8 A.M._ **

 

“…what is that?” Jongin whispers as a shudder runs his spine.

Baekhyun splays his palm over the bulletin. “Kyungsoo joined the study exchange… for half a year.”

“What? Why would he do that? Why would he go?” Jongin asks, feeling confused and hysterical. Baekhyun says nothing to answer him, yet he keeps his gaze on him.

Jongin freezes. Why? What’s the reason of Kyungsoo’s departure?

Him.

It’s because of him. It’s because of Jongin.

With his breathing ragged, Jongin spins on his heels and runs towards the back gate, hoping to be able to catch Kyungsoo from going. His chest churns pathetically and he stumbles over his shoelaces but it’s okay. At least he has to stop Kyungsoo from going away. They haven’t talked about anything yet.

As he glances at his wrist watch, Jongin reads the digital clock. 8:26 A.M.

Is he late?

The back gate is empty and Jongin gasps for air. There’s no trace of him arriving at the right time and by the sense of his gut feeling, he is late.

Kyungsoo has left.

 

 

 

 

 

The bus stops as it drives into a wide complex of the college. Kyungsoo looks around in awe, together with the other students because the place is so big and pretty. After five hours of drive, they have arrived at the college.

Kyungsoo drags his bag down the bus and stands still on his spot. A professor comes to welcome them to their place. They need to follow the rules and they will get a place in the dorms, mixed with the original students from the college.

The paper in his hand will lead him to the room where he will be staying with another person for the next months. With nervous heart thudding in his chest, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before lifting his hand up to knock onto the door.

There’s a sound of ‘coming!’ from the inside of the room and Kyungsoo grips onto his fist tightly to calm himself. The door opens and comes into the view is a very tall male with wide smile welcoming him.

“Hello! You must be my new roommate! Come in, come in! Let me help you with your bag!”

Kyungsoo blinks and bows politely to the male, refusing his attempt to take his bag, but the male clearly doesn’t seem to mind as he takes over his bag and ushers Kyungsoo inside. The room is spacious, with a small area for makeshift living room, a kitchen, and with a few walks away, he can see two beds on each side of the wall.

“Welcome here! I hope the journey didn’t worn you out because we have so many things to do!” The male says, putting his bag onto one of the bed which Kyungsoo concludes will be his to occupy.

“Uh,” he stutters, before bowing lowly to greet the male, “h-hello- I mean, how are you, I-I’m- my name is Do Kyungsoo, uh, please take care of me…”

The male laughs, his voice resonating in the whole room. “You are a shy one, huh? Don’t be so formal around me, roommate! I’m Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo forces a smile at the friendly male, or Chanyeol, who is now staring at him with wide grin playing on his face.

“So, Kyungsoo! Would you like to rest or try my delicious cooking for the first time?” Chanyeol offers, skipping on his feet in giddy, and Kyungsoo feels a sincere smile curls on his lips after a very long time.

“I would like to try your cooking, Chanyeol. Thank you very much.”

“Okay! One kimchi fried rice coming!”

 

 

 

Fitting into a new place is not something easy for Kyungsoo. He can’t start a conversation with a stranger and he could only keep his head down.

His first day in the new place is going relatively well, seeing that the only talking one here is Chanyeol. The tall male is acting as his tour guide by taking him all over the places; from the rest of the dorm, the cafeteria, the lectures’ rooms, the break rooms, and so many rooms Kyungsoo needs to write down on notes.

He concludes that Chanyeol is one talkative male because ever since they introduced each other a few hours ago, he has not stopped talking. Chanyeol tells him that he has been staying in the dorm all by himself and he hasn’t gotten any roommate so he is very excited to have someone to talk to. Kyungsoo gives him a small smile.

Chanyeol also introduces him to some of his friends. A handsome looking male goes with the name of Joonmyun and his soul mate with the name of Yixing who is a transfer student. Also a stoic looking guy named Sehun who surprisingly talks a lot when he jokes around with Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo is glad that he gets to be roomed with someone friendly and kind. It’s a good start.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol?” He calls softly, standing rigid in the middle of the room.

“Mmh?” The tall male answers, looking up from the game he is playing.

“Is it okay that I… use the kitchen?”

“Sure! Don’t worry about anything! This is your room, too! Are you going to make something?”

Kyungsoo curls a tiny smile, fiddling with his fingers. “Yes. I would like to make something for you… for being so kind to me on my first day here. Is that okay?”

Chanyeol throws his game controller onto his bed and he jumps around the room.

“I’m so excited! What will you make, Kyungsoo? Oh my gosh, I will have a meal buddy from now on!”

A soft laugh bubbles out of Kyungsoo upon watching the tall male running around in circle.

“Come on, my friend! I will help you as your assistant!” Chanyeol throws an arm over his shoulder and beckons him towards the kitchen.

Kyungsoo smiles. Chanyeol calls him as his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

After a heartwarming dinner where they talk about some things and also Chanyeol complimenting his cooking with tears in his eyes, Kyungsoo steps into the bathroom to freshen up before sleeping.

He stands in front of the mirror, looking at his face, and finding it weird because he has a faint trace of smile on it. He does smile a lot today. Chanyeol makes a good roommate. Even though he hasn’t known him for too long, but he can tell he is being a very good friend.

Kyungsoo touches his own cheek.

“Is this my new start…?” He ponders softly.

There’s a knock onto the bathroom door, surprising him.

“Kyungsoo, are you going to be long in there? Ugh, my stomach aches! I think I ate too much food!” Chanyeol groans from the outside.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes before he laughs wholeheartedly.

“Wait for a moment!”

 

 

 

He slips into his bed, cuddling into the softness of the fabric, because he hasn’t felt this kind of softness in his rusty living place before.

Chanyeol walks out of the bathroom, relief written all over his face.

“Fuh! Sorry for the bad impression! I don’t usually have diarrhea when I know someone new! I swear!”

Kyungsoo smiles. “It’s okay. At least it shows that your digestion is healthy.”

Chanyeol throws himself onto his bed, sighing.

“My first night with a roommate!” He says happily. Kyungsoo curls under his blanket.

“Thank you for today, Chanyeol. I really appreciate it that you are being so kind to me.

The tall male grins at him. “Hey, no need to thank me! That’s what friends are for! Don’t mention it, Kyungsoo! I will help you anytime you need it.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

“Good night, Kyungsoo! Wake me up when you need something!” Chanyeol whisper-screams as he switches the lamp off.

Kyungsoo smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo-yah! I have your breakfast ready!” Chanyeol’s voice booms from the small kitchen.

“Yes, thank you.” Kyungsoo smiles up as he takes a plate full of toast bread, sunny side eggs, and bacons.

“How’s your feeling? You are going to start your first class here!” The tall male asks, shoving a big cut of the bacon into his mouth and coughing for a few seconds.

Kyungsoo smiles. “Excited. And nervous, too. I’m afraid of… making a mistake.”

Chanyeol widens his already-huge eyes, waving his palm. “Hey! Humans make mistakes to grow up! Nothing to worry about!” He grins widely. Kyungsoo nods to his words.

“After your class is over, I will wait outside, okay? Then we can go to the cafeteria together!”

“Uh, if that’s fine with you. I don’t want to bother you.”

“Nonsense! We will always have our meals together, my friend!” Chanyeol gives him a thumb up. Kyungsoo tries mimicking him with his own thumb, but he ends up making Chanyeol laughs and chokes onto his tea.

Such a messy morning.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey! How was your lecture?” Chanyeol greets him happily. Kyungsoo hugs his book close.

“It’s… new. Very exciting. My college didn’t have that kind of teaching method. It’s fantastic. I like it.” He answers, eyes shining in excitement. The lecture just now had taken his full attention and Kyungsoo still can’t wrap his head around it. He expected himself to be a ball of nervousness during the class but he was surprisingly relaxed and managed to learn in excitement.

“Glad to hear that, although I have never heard someone liked a lecture, but it’s okay! Come on!” Chanyeol drags him towards the cafeteria and Kyungsoo tries to catch up with his short legs.

He is being maneuvered to sit onto the bench, where Chanyeol easily slips beside him. Soon, the new friends from yesterday join them one by one. Kyungsoo remembers the sleepy one as… Yixing, isn’t it?

“Hyung! You can’t be sleeping again!” Chanyeol nags at the half asleep male who is leaning onto his soul mate’s shoulder.

Joonmyun laughs, patting his soul mate on his fluffy hair. “Let him be. He stayed up all night to finish his assignment. Poor guy.”

Chanyeol pouts because he loses another listened, as Sehun is busy with his game in his phone. He ends up glancing back to Kyungsoo who is sitting silently.

“I will just tell you then. Kyungsoo! I heard about a part time job in a small café near! I’m planning to apply, would you like to apply together?”

“Uh? Me?” Kyungsoo points onto himself. Chanyeol nods excitedly.

“We are best buddies, Kyungsoo! Best buddies stay together in every occasion!” He says, gripping onto Kyungsoo’s hands tightly while giving pleading eyes.

Sehun snorts. “Liar.”

“Shut up, you brat!”

The stoic face male gazes up from his game. “Chanyeol hyung, I have applied there.”

“What? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I did. Just now.” Sehun shrugs with a teasing grin.

“Kyungsoo, let’s do it together! We can make money, not much, but let’s do it!”

Chanyeol is literally begging, even as far as faking a sob. Kyungsoo ponders over in his mind. It doesn’t hurt to start a part time job in this new town. He also needs to earn money for himself.

“Sure. Let’s do it.” He gives Chanyeol a tiny smile.

The tall male whoops and hugs him tightly, before releasing him and going to hug Sehun.

Sehun stares at Kyungsoo and makes a gesture with his fingers, as if telling him that Chanyeol is crazy.

Kyungsoo laughs at that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! New start for Soo, with new surrounding and new friends! Sorry if it's a bit boring! ;~;  
> Thanks for reading ^^ Comments will be very appreciated and will make me very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol calls as they both lay awake in their own bed.

Kyungsoo glances towards his roommate, trying to stare at him through the darkness in their room.

“Yes?”

“I’ve never asked but I’m curious.”

“What is it?”

“Do you have a soul mate?” Chanyeol whispers his question and it makes Kyungsoo stills.

“I… do.” He answers softly.

He can hear Chanyeol shifts on his bed. “Where is he or she?”

“It’s a he, actually,” Kyungsoo shifts as well until he lies on his side then Chanyeol lights up his phone so they could see each other. Chanyeol is sporting the same pose with him and Kyungsoo smiles to him.

“Oh. Where is he?”

“He is… still at my old town.”

“Do you still have contact with him? I mean, did he try to hold you back before you come here? I heard that soul mates are heard to be separated.” Chanyeol points out a question.

Kyungsoo hums. “He didn’t know that I was going here.”

“Ehh? Why’s that?”

That curls a tiny sad smile on his lips and Kyungsoo glances to his roommate. “He didn’t like me.” He grins to Chanyeol and the taller boy blinks his huge eyes.

“He what? Is that even possible?”

“Yeah, he… he likes someone else. He didn’t see me more than a friend, so… that’s it.”

Chanyeol says nothing for a moment before he clears his throat. “I’m sorry, buddy.”

“It’s okay. You are just curious.” Kyungsoo smiles to assure him that he is not affected by the question. Well, not that much affected, at least. It’s like his heart has slowly healed and now all he can feel is the numb feeling. No more piercing pains like before. Just the thought of healing himself makes Kyungsoo smiles.

“How about you, Chanyeol? Do you have a soul mate?”

Chanyeol glances away. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“The day when the annual ritual happened, I opened my eyes and I found no one.” Chanyeol answers silently with a trace of sadness in his gaze. Kyungsoo stares at him.

“Chanyeol…”

“When I was little, I heard so many good stories about soul mate. Maybe that was the reason on why I was so hung up upon having a soul mate. I dreamt a dramatic meeting with my soul mate and a happy future with them. At the ritual, I found no one in front of me and that took a toll on me.”

Kyungsoo slips down from his bed and pads towards his roommate. He sits down on the floor and pats Chanyeol on his head. His roommate is surprised by his sudden act but then he leans more to his hand.

“I think my soul mate had died already.” He continues again. Kyungsoo hums softly.

“You can’t be sure.” 

“I mean it. I don’t think I will meet them anytime soon.” Chanyeol admits softly.

Kyungsoo says nothing and keeps patting his head, eventually lulling his roommate into a good night sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, will you take the register spot for me? I think I will just take on the delivery spot today.” Chanyeol says as they put on their apron.

“Why?” He ties the knot on his waist before they walk out of the locker room. Chanyeol gives him a sheepish smile.

“It’s boring standing there. Can I just drive around the town today while delivering?” He grins. Kyungsoo laughs and nods.

“Okay. Go ahead. I will take register.”

“Yes! Thanks, Kyungsoo! You are the best!” Chanyeol gives him a side hug before he rushes out.

They have been working part time in the café near the college building and Kyungsoo thinks this is the best job he has had for his entire life. The payment is not that big considering that they only work part time but the surroundings are so beautiful and positive. Everyone is so kind and friendly. Even the boss is a kind old man.

“What’s with him today?” Sehun comes to his side while they watch a gleeful Chanyeol wiping around the table.

Kyungsoo shrugs with a smile. “Just being his usual self, I guess.”

Sehun narrows his eyes. “By making a fun of himself?”

And Chanyeol stumbles over his shoelaces. They both wince.

“It’s okay. As long as he is happy and he makes us happy by watching him.” Kyungsoo says with a soft laugh. Sehun shakes his head in disbelief, “You are infected by him because you are his roommate. Hang around me a bit, I will bring you back to normalcy.”

Kyungsoo laughs when Sehun forces him to walk towards the register cash.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol! Another delivery!” Kyungsoo calls for him and the tall boy stumbles out of the staff room with a helmet on his head.

“Okay!”

After Kyungsoo gives him a thumb up, Chanyeol grins at him and goes towards the counter to grab the delivered goods. Sehun waves him off when Chanyeol says he is going.

“You shouldn’t be too cold to him,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh to Sehun who is currently wiping the counter form the drop of latte.

“It’s fun teasing him. His laugh is contagious.” Sehun admits with a hidden smile on the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo blinks before he steps closer to him.

“Oh, Sehun, you become soft to him!”

Sehun scoffs. “Chanyeol makes a bad effect on you.”

Kyungsoo laughs and they hear the bell above the door chimes. He then goes back to his spot on the register to greet the new customer.

“Welcome to Moon—”

His words die on his tongue upon finding the customer.

“Kyungsoo,”

Oh well, he doesn’t expect to meet him this fast but it’s okay. Kyungsoo regains himself back and smiles.

“Hey. Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s his ten minutes break and Kyungsoo shuffles into a booth with Baekhyun with a cup of drink in each of their hands. No one says anything for the first minute as Baekhyun is staring intently at him while Kyungsoo is sipping onto the warm tea while looking out of the shop.

“Kyungsoo, how… how are you?” Baekhyun starts softly, his eyes give him an apologetic stare.

Kyungsoo glances back to him with a smile. “I’m fine. I feel so good here. How about you, Baekhyun? How come you are here in this town?”

Baekhyun fiddles with the cup, his pretty fingers making unidentified circles on the surface.

“I went out to relax and take a break for a while. I also hope to be able to find you.”

“How’s everyone?” Kyungsoo smiles to him. Baekhyun stares up at him from under his long eyelashes.

“Kyungsoo, you are… not mad at me?”

The question surprises him. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“About Jongin…”

Oh that name. It’s been a while since the last he had heard that name. Kyungsoo smiles to him.

“Baekhyun, I’m not mad at you. I would never get mad at you. Don’t worry.”

“Then, why did you leave?” Baekhyun looks like he is in the verge of crying, judging by the pool of tears in his pretty eyes. Kyungsoo puts on his cup on the table and reaches forward to thumb the tears away.

“Because I wanted to. I wanted to change, Baekhyun. I needed a change. I’m happy here. I’m accepted here. It’s not because anyone that I left.” He smiles to assure him. Baekhyun sniffles, his nose twitches a bit, before he nods his head. Kyungsoo laughs and pinches his nose.

Baekhyun seems to be taken in surprise to see him act this carefree and touchy.

“Kyungsoo, you really changed.” He says softly. Kyungsoo tilts his head, smiling to him.

“Is it good or bad?”

Baekhyun smiles to him. “It’s good. Really good. You are shining right now. I like this better.”

Kyungsoo grins to him. “Me, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Was that your friend earlier?” Sehun asks when he gets back to register cash after waving bye to Baekhyun.

“Yes, kinda.” Kyungsoo smiles to him.

Sehun narrows his eyes. “And you made him cried.”

Kyungsoo splutters. “I did not.”

“You did.”

“I did not. He cried by himself.”

“But he cried because he saw you.”

“Sehun.”

“Hey, guys! What did I miss?” Chanyeol comes barging from the staff door and rushes towards the register to greet them. He is grinning and his hair is in the shape of something weird because of wearing a helmet. Both Sehun and Kyungsoo laugh at him.

“What? What?” Chanyeol glances from the both of them, looking down to his body to find something out of order.

“Nothing.” Sehun smirks to him, then he goes back to the coffee maker.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, still laughing. “It’s okay. Go to the restroom, Chanyeol.”

“Uh, okay?” The tall boy waddles away to the restroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun greets again as he stands in front of the register for once again. Kyungsoo smiles in surprise.

“Hey, Baekhyun. You come again today. Your trip hasn’t finished yet?” He greets, leaning forward across the register. Baekhyun smiles shyly and shakes his head. 

“I’m hoping that you can hang up with me today.”

Kyungsoo thinks. “Sure. I will get off in around an hour or two. Do you mind to wait?”

Baekhyun shakes his head before he orders for a drink and goes to sit on a table. Kyungsoo continues his work while keeping an eye on Baekhyun to make sure that he is doing alright. Sehun nudges him on his rib with his elbow and Kyungsoo winces.

“You only have bones in your body, Sehun.” He comments.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Your friend comes again. Are you going to make him cry again?”

Kyungsoo pinches his waist. “Stop fooling around and go do your job.” He laughs at him.

It takes them around another fifteen minutes before Sehun pokes him again.

“Where’s the hyper boy?”

“You mean Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks back while holding back a smile.

“Who else?”

“He is out on delivery.”

“Again?”

“Mmh.”

Kyungsoo pushes Sehun away with a laugh before he announces in taking a five minute break. Sehun waves him off with a scowl.

Baekhyun smiles up to him when he comes joining him on his table.

“Are you bored? You are just watching me work.” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun shakes his head.

“It’s fun watching you do your work, Kyungsoo. It shows me, once again, that you have changed for good. I’m happy for you.”

Kyungsoo nods, propping his chin with his palm up.

“How do you think about this town?”

“It’s nice. Very nice. I have a tiny envy towards you for being able to stay in this town for the past two months already.” Baekhyun jokes with a laugh. Kyungsoo laughs as well. 

“I know, right. Here is good. I got friends here.”

“I can see that,” Baekhyun says as he glances to a working Sehun, “you can’t even stop laughing during working, Kyungsoo. I haven’t seen you without a smile on your face for the whole time.”

Kyungsoo grins, glancing to Sehun as well. “I have other friends. He is my roommate. I will introduce you to everyone later. He is fun to be together with.”

“I can’t wait. Your friends must be wonderful.” Baekhyun responds with a smile.

“So… where do you want to go today?” Kyungsoo offers him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They chat for a moment before suddenly the door opens and enters Chanyeol with a loud laugh, heading straight towards the register.

“Sehun! You wouldn’t believe what I saw! Where is Kyungsoo?”

Sehun points towards the table and Chanyeol spins around, grinning like a mad man, yet the smile falls off his face when his eyes shine in the color of violet upon landing at the sight of the guy across Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sits up in alert, shocked to suddenly see Chanyeol’s eyes shine as if he is in an annual ritual, as if he just finds his soul mate—

“What?” He breathes out, snapping his head towards Baekhyun who is currently having the same color in his eyes.

Baekhyun is frozen on his seat, he can’t even take his eyes off the tall boy who has just entered the shop with a loud cheery laugh. Kyungsoo rises up from his seat, Sehun comes out from behind the counter.

“C-Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo calls to wake him up, because the tall boy seems like he is in a trance. Chanyeol doesn’t budge as he keeps staring at Baekhyun like it is the last thing he could do.

“Chanyeol!” He calls and Sehun goes to tap his shoulder. The tall boy flinches and Sehun covers his eyes to stop the eye contact.

Kyungsoo goes to tap Baekhyun on his cheeks, as the boy doesn’t seem to be breathing. Baekhyun takes a sharp intake of breathe when their eye contact is disconnected, coughing heavily. The violet color dulls before disappearing back to their original color.

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Kyungsoo kneels down in front of him, patting his face. The boy nods, gasping for air.

Kyungsoo glances back at Chanyeol who is stood frozen on his feet, unable to move. He hasn’t said anything yet and no one tries to force a word from him because they know this must be shocking for him.

Chanyeol parts his mouth, his voice comes out in a whisper. Sehun furrows his eyebrows as he holds a hand around Chanyeol’s arm.

“Come again?” He asks for repeat.

Chanyeol gazes back onto the gasping Baekhyun before he mutters, “I think I’m going to faint.”

And faint he does.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek meeting up! Hehe  
> Thanks for reading ^^ Comments will be very appreciated and will make me very happy!


	6. Chapter 6

“He is so ridiculous! How come he faints like that?”

“Sehun, stop nagging,” Kyungsoo says in between his laughs. They lift the fainting Chanyeol back to the locker room and lie him down on the bench. Sehun starts sprouting about his silly and ridiculous their friend is. Fainting when meeting his soul mate? Wow, only Chanyeol who can do that.

Baekhyun is fidgeting with his fingers, feeling nervous and downright panicking at the state of his soul mate is in. Kyungsoo chuckles and pats his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun sends him a look and there are unshed tears pooling in his eyes. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo laughs softly, patting him on his head. “He will wake up soon. I believe in my roommate. He will open his eyes in no time!”

His words send Baekhyun at ease and he kneels down beside the bench to watch and wait the tall boy to wake up. Kyungsoo watches from the side, ignoring Sehun who is now taking pictures of the pair (as blackmails objects in the future).

It’s funny and also endearing. Chanyeol has been waiting for his soul mate for like forever according to his story and he wants a dramatic meeting, doesn’t he? Now he gets it and he faints. Just the thought of it makes Kyungsoo wants to laugh again. Such a unique roommate he has here but he wouldn’t want another roommate other than Chanyeol.

“It seems like our sightseeing will unlikely to happen today, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says softly, watching his friend staring at the fainted boy with so much care. It’s nice to see a couple being in a bond. It’s always so nice to see since Kyungsoo can’t even experience it himself.

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispers back.

Sehun stops taking pictures. “He is waking up!”

True, as Chanyeol grunts lowly and he brings his hand up to rub his eyes. “When did I fall asleep?” He asks softly, blinking his eyes open.

He finds three people staring down at him, in which those people are his two familiar friends and another one is someone who he doesn’t even know but weirdly welcomes.

As if on cue, the pair’s eyes shine in the color of violet, again, but this time the color is a not as strong as before. It seems like they have overcome the strong pull.

“Hey,” Baekhyun calls softly, a tiny smile curls up on his lips. Chanyeol becomes a spluttering mess and he jolts up, rising up from the bench so fast that he knocks his head on the unsuspecting Baekhyun who can’t even see his sudden move. Both Kyungsoo and Sehun have already seen this as they have seen Chanyeol’s clumsy side for so many times.

“Auw.” Baekhyun whimpers, holding onto his temple as the dull pain spreads all over. Chanyeol panics and his mouth hangs open because he has just hurt his soul mate. He sends a pleading look to both his two friends and they tell him to do something.

Chanyeol grabs onto Baekhyun’s wrist to pull it away from his temple. His skin is reddening slightly and there’s bound to be a little swell tomorrow but it’s not that bad. Chanyeol doesn’t even know on what he is supposed to do so he pulls the hurting male into his arms.

Baekhyun stumbles against his shoulder, blinking his eyes in surprise at the sudden hug. Kyungsoo stifles a smile and grabs onto Sehun’s arm as leverage because watching the fluff scene is too much for him to handle.

Chanyeol chokes on his saliva when his soul mate hugs him back. They stay like that for a moment and Sehun whispers to Kyungsoo with ‘why are we watching this’. Kyungsoo slaps a hand over his mouth to silence him.

The pair leans away from each other and there is a blush on their face. Baekhyun is fidgeting about what to say and Chanyeol is a spluttering mess in trying to know what he should do next. They stare into each other’s eyes and they smile.

Sehun whispers again, “How long are we going to see this?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and huffs in amusement. “Alright, alright.” Then he pulls Sehun out of the locker room to leave the newly met pair to be in their own world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you think they are doing the nasty thing in there?” Sehun nudges his ribs with his elbow and Kyungsoo hits his arm.

“Don’t talk about nonsense! Chanyeol is not that kind of man! He won’t be acting so—”

“They could be! I don’t hear them talking and it’s been thirty minutes they are staying in there!”

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo chuckles in amusement, “Actually, I want to ask you. Do you have a soul mate?”

The look in Sehun’s eyes dulls and he shrugs, trying to act nonchalant but Kyungsoo can see the sadness in his eyes. 

“I did.”

“Did?” Kyungsoo asks carefully, not liking where this is heading to.

Sehun gives him a tight smile. “My soul mate is no longer here.”

“Where is he or she?”

“It’s a he and he is up there.” Sehun motions to the sky and Kyungsoo feels goose bumps all over his body.

“Sehun-ah,”

“He died because of an illness. It’s not something we can predict or hold back, so I don’t blame anyone.” Sehun grins to him, grabbing a damp cup and wiping it clean. Kyungsoo clears his throat, feeling bad for asking such things. He comes up to the taller boy and gives him a back hug.

“I’m sorry for asking that.” He whispers softly against Sehun’s shoulder. He shouldn’t be too nosy about people’s life.

“It’s okay. You don’t know that why you ask.” Sehun tries to reassure him. Kyungsoo shakes his head no.

“But still. I should have known that it’s a secret because you have never mentioned about it.”

Sehun pats his arms and Kyungsoo lets him go. The taller boy gives him a lopsided smile and reaches over to pat his head. “Stop being so gloomy. You are infecting me, too. We should be happy that Chanyeol finds his soul mate and it’s even better that the person is your friend. Let’s just dwell in it and celebrate it.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Okay.”

Right after that, they hear footsteps coming closer and they glance towards the sounds. Chanyeol comes out with a wide smile and red face, with a shy Baekhyun trailing behind him. Sehun narrows his eyes on the pair and he nudges Kyungsoo on his arm. He leans towards him to whisper, “See? I’m always right.”

Kyungsoo sends him a puzzled look and he tries to pay more attention to the other two. Chanyeol is smiling and the redness on his ears is too much. The skin surrounding his mouth is red and his lips are kind of swollen as if he has just eaten something spicy, but Chanyeol can’t eat spicy things—

“What?” Kyungsoo breathes in disbelief and he glances towards a shy Baekhyun who scoots back to the seat he previous sat on. The male’s lips are also swollen and red and,

“Oh my God.” Kyungsoo chokes, unable to distinguish in between laughter and gasps. Those two were making out in the locker room right after they met?

“I’m right! You throw the trash today, Kyungsoo!” Sehun snorts and slaps his back, sending Kyungsoo stumbling forward against the counter, still being shock and all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How are you going to do this, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks as they lay on their own bed on that night.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“About you and Baekhyun. I mean… Baekhyun stays in another town and you are here. How are you going to manage it?”

“We talked about it earlier,” Chanyeol starts and he takes a deep breath, “and we agreed to stay on our respective places.”

“What?” Kyungsoo sits up on his bed. How come?

“Hey, calm down!” Chanyeol grins at him. “It’s not that bad! We will just stay and meet up occasionally! He can come visiting me here or I can come to visit him there. University doesn’t take that long until we graduate. After that, it’s either I move there or he moves here. We will just talk about it later.”

Kyungsoo breathes out softly. “Oh. I see.”

“Do you think we are not going to be together?”

“Yes, I almost think that way,” Kyungsoo admits, “I don’t think that far.”

“You are so kind, Kyungsoo! You worry about us! I’m so happy to have a roommate like you!” Chanyeol barks out with a laugh. Kyungsoo smiles at him. “You are also the best roommate I could ask for, Chanyeol. Thanks for being my friend.”

Chanyeol sits up, grinning widely. “Kyungsoo, can you tell me more about Baekhyun?”

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo smiles and reaches over to light up the bedside lamp. “Sure. What do you want to know?”

“Everything!” Chanyeol throws his arms in the air, making Kyungsoo laughs in delight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehun, can you come with me? I don’t know they right shop to get all these things.” Kyungsoo tugs onto the boy’s shirt. He gets the duty to stock the inventory today and since he hasn’t strolled around the town that much, he gets a bit problem in finding a few things.

Sehun unties his apron. “Okay. Let’s go. Let’s just take the café’s motorcycle. Do you want to drive or me?”

“You drive. I can’t do that.” Kyungsoo laughs and Sehun snorts, ruffling his hair.

Chanyeol is currently daydreaming while taking the counter duty. He has his phone in his hands and he can’t stop smiling whenever it beeps from a new message. 

“He is whipped.” Sehun comments. Kyungsoo nods and they call Chanyeol that they are going, but the tall boy doesn’t even hear them.

Kyungsoo sits on the back while Sehun drives the motorcycle. With their helmet on, they go to the shop where they can get the things to fill up the inventory.

“Do you think we might need much? Can we hold on it during the journey?”

“You do it. You are the strong Kyungsoo. I will drive.” Sehun teases him as they step into the shop. Kyungsoo huffs, pushing him away on his arm. The tall boy grins teasingly at him and throws an arm around his shoulder just to tease him more.

Kyungsoo picks the things while Sehun holds onto the cart and they really have to move faster because the sky is cloudy and it’s about to rain anytime soon. If they are lucky, they can get back to the café right before the rain will pour down.

“Okay. Done. Let’s go—” Sehun stops talking when he sees Kyungsoo.

“Hey,” he chokes out, stopping Kyungsoo from walking any further. 

“What?”

“Kyungsoo, your eyes,” Sehun whispers in disbelief. Kyungsoo glances and sees his reflection on the glass window. His eyes shine in the color of mint. What does this mean?

He closes his eyes. “L-Let’s go and hurry b-before the rain pours down!”

What is this? Why would his eyes shine? He is not meeting… anyone, right?

They grab onto their things and Sehun steals some worried glances at him. Kyungsoo moves faster, wanting to get out of the shop and to go back to the café as soon as possible, yet he stops when he stumbles onto someone who is about to enter the shop.

Kyungsoo takes some steps backwards and lifts his head up to apologize, yet his words get stuck in his throat.

“K-Kyungsoo.”

It’s Jongin. Oh God, he is here. No wonder his eyes shine! And it’s no different for Jongin! They must be looking like two idiots here. 

“Kyungsoo, I have been looking for you.” Jongin says, reaching a hand out to touch his arm yet Kyungsoo slips away from his reach. He doesn’t want this now. Sure, he heals and he feels better now but he doesn’t want to face this NOW. He is not ready, for God’s sake!

“I have to go.” He murmurs, slipping away but Jongin covers his only way out. Kyungsoo grips onto the shopping bags in his hold.

“Please! Can we talk? I have so much to say to you!” Jongin flails around, panicking when he sees that he is about to leave.

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun’s voice finally is heard as the tall boy sees that his friend is looking uncomfortable. Kyungsoo glances to Sehun and sends him a pleading gaze that is asking to be out of here right now. Sehun gives him a slight nod.

“Excuse me, we have to go now.” Sehun tells as he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder and helps him away from the other male.

Kyungsoo secretly thanks him and they hurriedly run to their motorcycle, ignoring the shocked Jongin by the entrance way. When the shocked male finally comes back to his sense, Sehun has already helped Kyungsoo to put on his helmet and they drive away from the place.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin calls softly, watching the motorcycle drives away from him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!
> 
> Guys, Best Days of Our Lives fic fest starts posting tomorrow! I joined and wrote 3 fics for the fest! Hope to see you around the fest (and hope you can find which stories that are mine) lol But support the fest! ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^ Comments will be very appreciated and will make me very happy!


	7. Chapter 7

When they get back to the café, they see Chanyeol sitting across Baekhyun on one of the tables. Kyungsoo rushes into the inventory to stock up the things, ignoring the call from the newly met soul mates.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks to Sehun who has just entered the café, still having his face stern and confused with the sudden turn out of event.

Sehun shrugs. “I’m not sure myself, but I think we just met Kyungsoo’s soul mate.”

“What?” Chanyeol breathes in disbelief and Baekhyun freezes. Kyungsoo’s soul mate? Here?

“How was he? Was he good looking? What is he doing here? Why is Kyungsoo being like that? Did he—” 

“I’m sorry but,” Baekhyun cuts the various questions coming from Chanyeol’s mouth, “but can I talk to Kyungsoo?”

Both Sehun and Chanyeol notice the serious tone in his voice and Sehun nods, gesturing to the door to the inventory. They just hope their boss won’t find out about them letting a customer enters the inventory.

Baekhyun nods and walks there, pushing the door open. He sees Kyungsoo’s back only, as the person is busying himself by shoving each thing he bought into the respective shelves.

“Kyungsoo,” he calls softly. Kyungsoo glances back through his shoulder. “Hey, Baekhyun. I didn’t see you before. What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be in here—”

“I heard you met Jongin?” Baekhyun cuts him off softly, successfully shutting his mouth. Kyungsoo glances down to his shoes, his hand drops down from the shelf. “Yeah. I met him just now. I don’t know why he is here though.”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun steps closer, reaching for his arm. Kyungsoo sends him a quick smile. “Yeah. I’m okay now.”

Baekhyun gives him a long look. “I don’t know what he is doing here, but…” he trails off, “but I think you should talk to him when you meet him again.”

Kyungsoo lifts his head up. “What do you mean? He doesn’t—”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says, holding onto his shoulder to maintain their eye contact, “I’m sure you get this already but I don’t like Jongin that way. I mean, sure, we had something going on before all of this and we thought we were soul mates but we were not. We are not soul mates, Kyungsoo. It’s you who are his soul mate.”

Kyungsoo gulps. “I don’t know. He made it clear that he didn’t like me at all and he only looked at you—”

“I don’t like him!” Baekhyun raises his voice. “I have my own soul mate, Kyungsoo! I have Chanyeol now. I have always wanted to be with my own soul mate who is destined to me! Not just someone who I thought might be my soul mate. Please understand this. I’m not going to take Jongin away from you. I never meant to.”

He begs and begs, eyes getting teary and voice cracking in the end. Kyungsoo glances at him and panics because he makes Baekhyun cries again. He reaches for the other into a hug, and Baekhyun instantly sniffs into his shirt.

“I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. I was being so insensitive towards you, but I swear I didn’t know anything at that time.” He cries softly. Kyungsoo feels so guilty because even though he doesn’t blame Baekhyun for all of those events, the other must be feeling like the wrong one here.

“Don’t apologize,” Kyungsoo whispers, patting his head, “I don’t blame you, Baekhyun. Please, nothing is your fault. We just got played by the destiny and it’s not your place to apologize to me. It should be me. I made you feel all of this.”

Baekhyun leans away, sniffing. “I didn’t know you liked Jongin. I swear. If I knew, I wouldn’t get so close to him.” He whimpers out.

Kyungsoo chuckles and reaches to wipe his tears away. “Alright, alright. No more crying or Chanyeol will question why I made you cry.”

At the mention of Chanyeol’s name, a small smile blooms on Baekhyun’s face. He nods and sniffs his tears dry. “I’m sorry again, but please, let Jongin talk to you. I’m not sure what he is planning to do but you can’t run away forever, Kyungsoo-yah.”

That’s right. Kyungsoo is still running away from all of this. It would be better if he sits down with Jongin and puts all the cards onto the table, talking about this openly instead of hiding from the problems. It could be some kind of closure, too.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hums questioningly, asking for his response. Kyungsoo sighs and smiles, reaching to pinch Baekhyun on his pink nose. “Okay, okay. The next time I meet him.”

Baekhyun smiles and tackles him into a hug. 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo lies awake at night in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. So many thoughts are running in his head, from the meeting with Jongin until the talk with Baekhyun.

Yes, he shouldn’t run away from this anymore. At first, he ran away just because he couldn’t take it anymore and because he wanted a new start. But now he is healing, he is in the progress of healing himself, to be a better human. He shouldn’t let his dark memories to run after him again and again and dragging him back.

Maybe, if he meets Jongin again one of these days, he will let him talk. And then they can see where it will go.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s voice is heard in the silence of the night. Kyungsoo glances to the other side of the room, trying to make out his roommate’s figure.

“Yeah?”

“You are still awake?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “And so you are.”

Chanyeol says nothing for a while and Kyungsoo thinks that the guy might be sleep talking or what, but then Chanyeol speaks again.

“I heard from Sehun that you met your soul mate in the mart?”

Kyungsoo finds himself chuckling. Of course, Chanyeol is the most curious person ever. He won’t stay still at this topic.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Is it the one you told me before?”

“Mmh.” He nods in the darkness.

“The one who didn’t like you?”

“Yeah.”

“And he liked Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks softly.

Kyungsoo sits up straight on his bed, eyes wide in shock. “How…”

“I overheard you two talking earlier.” Chanyeol replies silently. Kyungsoo scrambles to flick the bedside light open and the room is lit dimly. He can see the side profile of Chanyeol lying on his back on his bed.

“Chanyeol…”

“Is he handsome? Your supposedly soul mate, I mean?”

“Uh,” Kyungsoo stutters. Chanyeol glances to him, “I don’t know how he looks like… but I can imagine a handsome male standing beside Baekhyun and,” he pauses, closing his eyes, “and I imagine them looking so good for one another.”

Kyungsoo chews on his lip. “Look, Chanyeol. It happened when we hadn’t found out about who our soul mate was. They had nothing between them and,”

“But you said he didn’t like you. He liked Baekhyun and he refused you because of Baekhyun. Who is my supposedly soul mate.” Chanyeol whispers softly, staring back up to the ceiling. Kyungsoo climbs down from his bed and he pads towards where his roommate is, slipping into his bed.

“Hey,” he calls softly, tapping on his arm. Chanyeol hums.

“I bet they look good together. Baekhyun is very pretty, he is beautiful and attractive. You are kinda cute, Kyungsoo, but for him to refuse you, that meant that he was head over heels with Baekhyun.”

“That’s not it…” Kyungsoo trails off, because he doesn’t know what to say next. Chanyeol glances at him, a small but sad smile hanging on his face. 

“I feel like I lost.”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes. “What?”

“Why do I feel like I lost to that guy? I close my eyes and all I can see is the sight of Baekhyun being with someone else, someone who I don’t even know the face of. I see them and I compare it when Baekhyun is being with me… the feeling is so different. I’m not good enough for Baekhyun, you know. I’m just a lanky guy who is too loud and sometimes annoying and even too clumsy for his own good.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He reaches to pinch his roommate’s cheeks, making sure to apply the strong pressure. Chanyeol yelps in pain, thumping his legs up and down on the bed to beg to be released.

“I don’t know how you are thinking so lowly about yourself and how you could even compare the two different situations but,” Kyungsoo slowly releases his cheeks. Chanyeol looks up at him.

“Baekhyun only wants you. Sure, he might have flings here and there, and he might have experiences some kind of romance with the other guy but,” he gulps slowly, “but he did that only because he thought they were soul mate. He has always said about wanting to be with his soul mate the most, and his soul mate is you, so why would you doubt yourself, Chanyeol?”

His words shut the taller guy up. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol’s face slowly changes, as if he is thinking so deeply. He waits until Chanyeol says something.

“You are right.” Chanyeol has said slowly. Kyungsoo waits.

“You are right. I met Baekhyun because he is my soul mate and because it’s written in our destiny. If we are not destined to be together, then I wouldn’t even meet him! Thank you, Kyungsoo! You are really a life saver!”

Chanyeol sits up on the bed, clutching Kyungsoo right into his arms and squeezing him. Kyungsoo chokes at the sudden hug, hitting his back to be released. Chanyeol doesn’t let him go but he only loosens his embrace.

“You are so nice, Kyungsoo. Whoever that guy, he is a fool to even think to refuse you.”

Kyungsoo stops moving, stuffing his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “What should I do, Chanyeol?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I met him and he is here. I don’t know what he is doing here. No one knows. What if he wants to talk to me?”

“Then talk.” Chanyeol pats the back of his head. Kyungsoo sighs. “If only everything is that easy.”

“It is easy, Kyungsoo. You wouldn’t know what destiny has written for you. Sure, he was mean for refusing you and all, but look! You are here for quite a long time already and now he is here too! That must mean something!”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “Does it?”

“Of course!”

“So, if I later meet him, I should talk to him?”

“Yeah, only if you want to. I think you should hear what he has to say.”

Kyungsoo smiles and nods. “Okay. Thanks, Chanyeol.”

“No. Thanks, Kyungsoo-yah.”

“Wait until Baekhyun knows what you were thinking earlier.”

Chanyeol chokes, his arms flailing. “Don’t tell Baekhyun!”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Who knows?”

 

***

 

The next day, they find Baekhyun stomping his way into the café and pulling Chanyeol down into a bruising kiss that has the entire café staring at them. Chanyeol gapes in shock at Baekhyun’s red face.

“Don’t be stupid. I only want you.” He says threateningly, hissing at the taller guy. Chanyeol obediently nods his head.

Kyungsoo hides behind Sehun’s back while they watch the sight happening with their wide eyes.

“Is this your doing?” Sehun asks. Kyungsoo grins. “Kinda.”

They go back to work, ignoring the loud and obvious noises of lips smacking.

 

***

 

“Can you please, at least, stop eating each other’s mouth?” Sehun grumbles as the four of them walk along the side street. They are heading to the barbeque restaurant to get dinner together, because they had Chanyeol promising to treat them.

“Sorry!” Chanyeol squeaks, releasing his grip from his soul mate, yet only to have Baekhyun clinging on him again.

Kyungsoo makes a face at the public display of attention. As much as he likes seeing his friends happy and in love, he has enough of them kissing for the whole day. Chanyeol even gets scolded by their boss because he keeps getting distracted.

“This is your fault.” Sehun grumbles while the two of them walk ahead from the kissing couple. Kyungsoo grins, “Why is that?”

“If only you could shut your mouth and not tell your friend about what the tall idiot was thinking, then they wouldn’t kill each other like this.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “How is this killing each other?”

“Hello? They haven’t stopped kissing like it’s going to be their last day tomorrow! No one knows how much oxygen left in their lungs? They need to breathe, you know!”

Kyungsoo stifles a chuckle. “Don’t tell me you are jealous, Sehun?”

Sehun scoffs in disbelief. “Are you seriously saying that to me?”

“You can be. No one knows what it is inside of your thick head.” Kyungsoo reaches up to knock on his skull. Sehun grumbles and shoves his hand away, making him laughs at him.

“But,” Sehun starts softly when his laughter dies down, “it’s nice to see Chanyeol being so happy. I didn’t know he managed to overhear you guys talking yesterday. I was confused at why he suddenly went all bad mood.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, “Yeah. It’s weird to see Chanyeol not being happy. I’m happy too that the both of them can make up and understand each other. We don’t need another breaking soul mate pairing.” He jokes bitterly.

Sehun glances down at him. “How about you?”

“What about me?” Kyungsoo stares up. Sehun rolls his eyes. “Don’t act stupid, or you will become stupid for real.”

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out at him. Sehun makes a face. “You hang out around Chanyeol way too much.”

“It’s fun. He is fun, while you are boring as hell, Sehun.” He jokes.

Sehun scoffs, throwing an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer. “I dare you to say it again!”

“You are boring!” Kyungsoo says in between his laughs. Sehun grits his teeth, tightening his hold around his neck. Kyungsoo chokes loudly, laughing like a fool.

“But seriously, what about you?” Sehun asks again. “The guy from before is your soul mate, right?”

Kyungsoo smiles, somber. “Yeah.”

“Do you have a plan on what to do?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “I don’t know how he could find me and what he is actually doing here but… after the talk with Baekhyun and also with Chanyeol last night, I think I’m ready to meet and to talk to him.”

“That’s good.” Sehun says silently, using his other hand to ruffle Kyungsoo on his head. Kyungsoo shoves his hand away. “I just hope that whatever the talk is about, it will turn out well. I don’t want to end up in a bad term with him. I had run away for quite a long time and I think it’s time for me to face him.”

“You grow up so fast,” Sehun fakes a sob, wiping his nonexistent tears. Kyungsoo laughs, pinching his waist.

“Not funny, Sehun.”

“Well, you are funny now. I guess hanging around Chanyeol has the good perk for you. You are no longer that stuttering, timid boy.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” He laughs softly. 

They glance back, trying to guess on why they don’t hear any voice from Chanyeol. Well, they find out that Chanyeol is hugging onto Baekhyun in the middle of the street, having a serene looking face while being so happy.

Sehun snorts, shaking his head at them. “They are hopeless.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Just let them be! They have been waiting for this moment for so long. It’s only right that we let them feel this happiness while they are still fresh like this.”

Sehun nods, looking bored. “Sure. Whatever. Can we go ahead then? I’m hungry. We can order a lot and let Chanyeol pays for everything!”

His words make Kyungsoo grins so widely. He winds an arm around Sehun’s ribs while Sehun keeps his arm around his neck. “Okay! Let’s go and—” 

Kyungsoo yelps when he feels his other hand is grabbed by something or rather someone, and he is pulled away from under Sehun’s grasp, coming in contact with something else. He looks up, blinking when he sees it’s someone’s back and someone’s hair.  


“What…?” He whispers in confusion.

“Don’t touch him!” The person gripping onto his wrist says, obviously towards a still surprised Sehun.

Kyungsoo shudders in shock, finding himself drowned at how familiar this low voice is.

And it’s not helping that when he glances to the side street, he can see the familiar mint color in his eyes on the reflection of the shop window. The one’s gripping him has the same eye color.

“Jongin.” He calls breathlessly, unable to believe that they meet again this soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should we let Jongin get his happiness soon or let him try hard again...? Hehehe thanks for reading! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo yelps when he feels his other hand is grabbed by something or rather someone, and he is pulled away from under Sehun’s grasp, coming in contact with something else. He looks up, blinking when he sees it’s someone’s back and someone’s hair.

“What…?” He whispers in confusion.

“Don’t touch him!” The person gripping onto his wrist says, obviously towards a still surprised Sehun.

Kyungsoo shudders in shock, finding himself drowned at how familiar this low voice is.

And it’s not helping that when he glances to the side street, he can see the familiar mint color in his eyes on the reflection of the shop window. The one’s gripping him has the same eye color.

“Jongin.” He calls breathlessly, unable to believe that they meet again this soon. Jongin doesn’t seem to pay attention to him, still gripping onto his wrist tightly while glaring at Sehun who now seems to understand the whole situation.

“It’s you who are not supposed to touch him.” Sehun says curtly, lips twisted in annoyance while he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Jongin hisses at him. It seems like this sudden scene manages to grab both of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s attention back to them. Baekhyun gasps in surprise, “Jongin!!”

Chanyeol has his jaws hanging open, not getting the whole situation yet. Baekhyun tries to step closer, unable to believe that Jongin is there gripping onto Kyungsoo’s hand tightly. He tries to grab onto Kyungsoo to not have him hurt or something but Jongin won’t let anyone steps closer to them.

Kyungsoo stares up, taking a deep breath. “What are you doing here?” He asks, tugging onto the hand gripping on his wrist. He sees Jongin glancing back to him, he sees the male gulping down in what he guesses as nervousness, and he sees their eyes mirroring each other’s color.

“I want to see you.” Jongin answers silently. Kyungsoo keeps their eye contact. “Why?” His question comes up into a mere whisper, soft but piercing in this cold night.

He can see the hesitation in Jongin’s gesture and from the way he gets so silent all of so suddenly, it seems like Jongin doesn’t have the answer to tell him for now. With a sigh, Kyungsoo glances away, breaking their eye contact altogether.

“Let’s just talk somewhere else.” He mutters, gently pulling his hand out of the other’s grip. He can feel the pull of the bond, strained and a bit painful, when he walks a few steps away from Jongin.

The three of his friends stare at him in worry and question. He sends them a tiny smile to assure them that he is going to be fine. Baekhyun is giving him an encouraging stare but he can’t deny the worry in him.

“Kyungsoo, is it going to be… a good idea?” Chanyeol asks slowly, recalling to their talks about his soul mate, squeaking when Jongin’s gaze falls on him. Baekhyun frowns and he steps in front of Chanyeol to hide his tall lover away from Jongin’s heated gaze, effectively returning the same hard stare to the other. No one’s going to back off, it seems.

“Yeah, we are going to talk sooner or later, so why not? You guys can go without me, I will catch up to you later if the time is not yet that late.” He smiles at them.

Sehun steps closer, wanting to talk to him, but Jongin’s eyes shift back to him to glare at him. Kyungsoo smiles at Sehun, reaching to pat his arm reassuringly. “It’s okay, Sehun.”

Jongin grabs onto his arm and tugs him away from his friend. Kyungsoo looks up questioningly at Jongin’s rigid face, before he glances back to wave bye to the three of his friends who are watching him getting dragged away with worry patched on their face.

 

 

 

 

Seated in a booth at the 24 hours café, Kyungsoo twines his fingers patiently while he waits for Jongin to start talking. When it doesn’t seem like the male will talk anytime soon, Kyungsoo leans forward to start.

“Why do you want to see me?” He asks, surprising the other who doesn’t seem to expect him to talk first. Jongin sends him a glance from under his too long bangs (which Kyungsoo notices the long length and wants to reprimand about cutting them off but holding himself back from doing it), hesitating in letting out his answer.

Yet when he opens his mouth, his answer surprises Kyungsoo.

“I miss you.” He admits softly. Kyungsoo blinks, feeling the warmth spreading all over his chest. “Really?” He finds himself asking that, wanting to hear the sincerity. When Jongin nods, the warmth spreads wider, calming him.

“Yeah. I have been looking for you everywhere.” Jongin mutters lowly.

Kyungsoo leans back to his seat. “So, how did you find me here then?”

Jongin glances here and there. “I… came to the head master and asked her about the place you went to.” He answers. Kyungsoo tilts his head, finding this to be surprising that Jongin is… trying. He seems to be trying to patch this relationship back.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Kyungsoo asks again, reaching for his almost cold drink and sipping on it. He can feel Jongin’s gaze on his every movement yet he ignores the obvious stare.

“Why… did you go?” Jongin asks, voice strained. Kyungsoo looks up from his cup, finding the emotions flashing freely in the male’s eyes. It seems like Jongin has been holding back from asking this.

He puts his cup back to the table and silently answers, “I need the change.” His voice is soft and quiet. 

Jongin says nothing for a moment and just simply keeps his eyes on him, staring. After a while, he opens his mouth again. “You changed a lot.” He admits softly. Kyungsoo gazes up, feeling a small smile tugging on the corner of his own lips. Leaning over the table a bit, he asks, “Is it a good change?”

The other male seems stunned at the display of Kyungsoo’s smile. Jongin blinks his eyes repeatedly, his hands unconsciously reaching over to grip onto the edge of the table. “Y-Yes.”

Satisfied with the answer, Kyungsoo sits back to the chair. They stay silent for a moment, with Jongin blatantly staring at him, and Kyungsoo gently rubbing onto the ear of the cup.

“What’s,” he starts again, softly and tenderly, “what’s going to happen now?” Kyungsoo lifts his eyes up, giving a questioning stare to Jongin. He needs this answer. He needs to know what Jongin wants and what he is supposed to do next.

Jongin holds onto their eye contact. “Can you give me a chance?” He asks softly, voice so soft and just a mere whisper that if Kyungsoo doesn’t pay any attention on him, he wouldn’t be able to hear it.

To say that he is surprised would be an understatement. “You want a chance?” He repeats it.

Jongin nods firmly. Kyungsoo gazes deep into his eyes. “Why?”

He sees Jongin bending his head down, seemingly fiddling with the loose thread from the button of his coat. “I realized that I was very unfair to you, Kyungsoo.” He begins softly, sighing afterwards. Kyungsoo chooses to listen to him.

“And I was so bad to you, so mean to you. You were… you are my soul mate but look at what I did to you. Look at how I treated you. We are soul mates, I should have accepted this destiny and embrace you no matter what.”

Kyungsoo smiles gently. He can feel his heart thudding so loudly in his ears, feeling all of his limbs so weak. Jongin seems to be very sincere, those words seem to be coming from his heart and he looks like he has been thinking a lot for the whole months.

“My study exchange is over in a month.” Kyungsoo whispers softly. Jongin looks up in surprise at the unexpected response. He sends Jongin a smile.

“I will give you a chance once I get back to the town, after my exchange is over.” He says softly, internally assuring himself that he is making the right decision.

He sees the biggest smile spreads across Jongin’s face and Kyungsoo’s heart flutters at the thought of Jongin being so happy from getting the chance to be with him. Maybe it’s not only him who changed for the better.

“But,” Kyungsoo lifts a finger, silencing the male from coming up with another word, “you are not yet forgiven. And don’t think that I will accept you so easily.” He says, lips curling up into a grin when he sees Jongin’s shoulders sag down and how the previously excited smile drops from his face.

Kyungsoo leans forward to the table, giving a mischievous and teasing smile. “I’m not the same Kyungsoo you know. I changed for good and I won’t hesitate to speak up for myself now, Jongin.” He says gently, feeling how his lips tingle when he mentions the male’s name. 

At that, Jongin decides to nod his head, seeming to accept the conditions. Kyungsoo smiles.

“It’s going to be a long journey until I can accept you fully, considering all the things I had experienced before all of this, so you have to work very hard.” He ends his words with a soft and teasing laugh. 

Jongin nods his head. “I know and I will.” He answers, tone firm and brave. 

Kyungsoo chugs the rest of his drink before he rises up from the seat. Jongin looks up, stuttering, “W-Where are you going?”

“I’m going to meet my friends.” Kyungsoo answers confidently, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Jongin hastily rises up from his own seat, fiddling with his coat getting stuck on the chair. 

“Can I... can I walk you there…?” Jongin asks carefully, looking at him with such hopeful eyes.

Kyungsoo laughs softly, his chest warming up. “Sure.”

They walk along the night street, with Jongin walking a few steps behind him to keep his distance. Kyungsoo smiles at the comfortable silence; looking up to the starry sky and seeing the stars twinkle prettily, while listening to the gentle sounds of footsteps, which are comforting and assuring him that he now has someone behind him to support him in any condition and decision he makes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is trying, guys... though he won't be getting that squishy for that fast hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo walks into his lecture room, attending his class with Chanyeol in tow. Sehun is there on his seat, obviously waiting for them. After the talk with Jongin last night, he went to meet his friends and Jongin waved bye to him. Baekhyun and mostly Sehun were curious to what they had talked about and Kyungsoo just smiled to them.

Chanyeol didn’t ask him anything, respecting his decision to keep the talk as a secret. Sehun called him cheap for not sharing the fun, and Baekhyun nodded in understanding.

The lecture goes normally, with Chanyeol almost falling asleep on Sehun’s shoulder and Kyungsoo keeps taking notes into his book. Once the lecture is over, Chanyeol jolts up in surprise when Sehun jabs his side playfully.

They head out to the café to have their part time job, only to find Baekhyun sitting there waiting for them. Kyungsoo waves hi to him and then in a second, the male is already out there locking lips with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo smiles in amusement at how those two are so in love and looking unable to be separated anymore. Sehun makes a face, his eyes rolling up at the display of affection.

Work is steady, with customers coming in and going out after ordering things. Kyungsoo stays in the counter and does a job of making drinks for today. Sehun is standing beside him, in charge of cakes and pastries, while Chanyeol is in charge of cleaning the dirty tables.

“Thank you for coming and we will be hoping to see you again.” Kyungsoo thanks the customer while handing them their receipt. As he bows to the customer, his eyes find the sight of something unusual just outside of the café.

It’s Jongin, standing there just outside of the café. He is staring at Kyungsoo with round pleading eyes, being hesitant and reluctant to enter.

Kyungsoo smiles, putting down the cloth he is holding while calling the male over with his hand. Sehun stops what he is doing as he notices Kyungsoo making small gestures.

Jongin shyly walks to the glass door, pushing it open until the bell rings just above his head. Not many people pay attention to him but Kyungsoo keeps greeting him with a small smile because the other looks tensed. Sehun narrows his eyes, his whole face being straight without any expression.

Chanyeol glances away from the dirty table, turning into an awkward mess when he notices Jongin walking beside him. Baekhyun stays silent on his table, holding onto his iced tea.

When Jongin finally stops in front of the cashier counter, he shyly gulps his nervousness. “Hi,” he whispers softly, eyes staring at anything but Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods, trying to appear professional but still trying to make the male comfortable enough. “Welcome. What would you like to order?” He asks softly. Jongin scratches a spot on his cheek before looking up to the menu board above him. It takes him some time to decide and when he finally makes a decision, Kyungsoo graces him a tiny smile.

“Your order will be here soon. Go find a seat somewhere.” He says. Jongin nods obediently and drags his feet to a table near to where Baekhyun is seated.

Sehun says nothing and continues working like there is nothing happening. Kyungsoo goes to make the drink while Chanyeol scoots closer to the counter.

“Kyungsoo!” He whisper-calls. “What is he doing here?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I’m not sure, but as long as he doesn’t make any trouble, let’s not kick him out.” He jokes. Sehun rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo nudges him with his elbow, “Behave.” He warns as if the male is a mere kid only.

Baekhyun sips onto his iced tea while side glancing Jongin, before he decides to rise up from his seat and join the other male. Jongin stays silent, staring at his folded hands on top of his lap.

“Hey, Jongin.” He greets softly.

Jongin nods to greet him, “Hey there, Baekhyun. Long time, uh, not see you.”

Baekhyun leans across the table, “So um, what are you planning to do now?” He asks softly, curious. Jongin lifts his head up, “Kyungsoo gives me a chance.” He answers softly, but that’s enough to make the smile comes back to Baekhyun’s whole face.

“That’s nice!” He exclaims with a smile.

Jongin gives him a tiny smile, “Yeah.”

“You have to make up to him, you know?” Baekhyun mentions softly, pursing his lips. Jongin nods again. “I know.”

A few seconds later of their silence, Chanyeol comes joining them with a very prominent pout hanging on his mouth. He slips to the seat beside Baekhyun’s, shoulders rigid and eyes dull.

It’s jealousy, it seems. Chanyeol is being possessive as hell and looking so cute with that pout. Baekhyun stifles a laugh and decides to grant the male a soft kiss on his cheek to erase that pout away.

Jongin’s eyes widen in shock. “He is your soul mate?” He asks Baekhyun, pointing to a slowly smiling Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiles, “Yeah!” He answers, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s waist to hug him tight. Chanyeol is looking very much close to heaven, judging by the way he is smiling like an idiot and how he is looking like he is about to fly.

Jongin stares with his head filled in so many mixed emotions. He feels something, a feeling that he can’t describe, but it’s actually a jealousy feeling. It’s not that he wishes to be in Chanyeol’s place or to have Baekhyun, no, he just feels like he envies that position; being with someone else and being happy.

Kyungsoo comes bringing the order of drink. “Enjoying yourself?” He asks, resulting in Jongin being surprised at his sudden presence. Jongin looks up, his full attention immediately being moved to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo entirely. Not that he notices it, but Baekhyun does. And he smiles like he knows something.

Chanyeol tugs on his arm, being possessive again that his attention is directed away. Baekhyun coos at him, pulling his face down to lock their lips together in a kiss that quickly turns into a session of making out.

Jongin is watching in shock, unable to comprehend what kind of scene he is watching right now. What kiss? What lip lock? And what noises are those?

The sudden noise of laugh grabs Jongin’s attention away. Kyungsoo is laughing loudly, his eyes scrunching shut while a hand holding his stomach.

“It’s your first time seeing this, right?” Kyungsoo says once he regains himself from his laughter. Jongin nods like an idiot, his head still blank from the shock of public display of attention and also from Kyungsoo’s laugh. It’s so pretty. He has never seen or heard it before. Kyungsoo really does change for a good side.

Kyungsoo gestures to the drink he ordered earlier. “Here’s your drink. I will have to go back to work. Chanyeol, you too!” He hits the tall male and Baekhyun whines when their kiss is broken. Kyungsoo drags the male away to continue their work, much to Baekhyun’s disagreement.

While working, Sehun can’t help but to notice the heavy gaze being sent towards his direction. Just because he as much as gets close to Kyungsoo, he can feel the heated glare from across the café. That’s funny because that male is trying to stay oblivious but the jealousy is too obvious to be ignored.

Then, as if a light bulb shines in his head, Sehun musters a super evil idea. He skips towards where Kyungsoo is standing and grabs the male closer.

“Your man is glaring at me for the whole time- don’t look at him!” He hisses lowly into Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo smiles, “Just ignore him!”

Sehun grins, “How about we play with him for a bit?”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes questioningly. “How?”

“We make him jealous, of course. I can help you.” Sehun muses with a wide mean grin. Kyungsoo laughs, hitting his arm. “That’s not going to work! He won’t be affected at all, stop coming up with weird ideas.”

Sehun huffs in half annoyance. “You won’t trust me.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Kyungsoo gives up, rolling his eyes. He waves his hand off at Sehun. “Do whatever you want.” He says then proceeds to continue counting the money in the register. Sehun smirks evilly, being in his super mean mode.

He walks closer to Kyungsoo, pressing right behind him while whispering jokes he heard from Chanyeol a while ago. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing at his words, shaking his head in amusement while listening to Sehun whispering corny jokes into his ear.

Sehun flicks his gaze back up and finds Jongin staring at him with wide eyes open, mouth hanging in betrayal.

Jongin glances back to Baekhyun seated across him in need of help, but then he finds Baekhyun is making out with Chanyeol again, already too deep in the secret world those two own.

He ends up pouting in his seat, slumping back and that makes his appears smaller than ever.

Sehun grins victoriously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A calm moment for this time. ^^ Thank for reading. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Jongin continues to visit him in the café, but Kyungsoo tells him to stop wasting time and to go back to the town. When Jongin hears him saying that, the man frowns and says:

“Spending my time with you is not a waste of time.”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes in surprise, not expecting to hear such high class words coming out from the other’s mouth. Upon having Kyungsoo’s silence as the response of his sentence, Jongin covers his face with his palms and makes a grunting sound. That’s enough to pull a laughter from Kyungsoo, and Jongin smiles behind his hands.

“Alright, I get it.” Kyungsoo says, chuckling in amusement at the way Jongin is trying so hard to not pout like a kid. After they have come to the agreement of him giving Jongin a chance, he discovers so many sides of Jongin that he hasn’t known for the short time they had been friends, before this whole fiasco.

Jongin loves cookies and sweet things.  Whenever he visits Kyungsoo in the café, he always orders the same red velvet cake or strawberry shortcake, topping it with a very sweet milk tea or milkshake. Sometimes he buys cookies too, and that’s seriously too cute, if you ask for Kyungsoo’s opinion.

He has grown so soft towards Jongin. Gone already that bad boy persona Jongin previously had. He is now only a full soft teddy bear who loves sweet things and goes crazy over delicious food. You can’t get angry at him, seriously.

Kyungsoo sighs as he watches Jongin wolfing down the ice cream they got from Baekhyun.

“Do you need a napkin?” Kyungsoo says, smiling in amusement when Jongin almost drops his ice cream from the startle he gets after hearing his sudden question.

“You do.” Kyungsoo concludes it himself, grabbing a few napkins when the ice cream in Jongin’s hand drips down his wrist. He hands it to the other, stifling back a grin when he hears Jongin’s whine after he realizes his ice cream melting way too quick before he can even enjoy it.

There is no more word left Kyungsoo’s mouth as he watches Jongin wiping the sticky ice cream which is now starting to stain his wrist watch. It’s a whole cute sight.

 

 

 

Sehun suddenly drops to sit beside him, leaning his head down on his shoulder and acting as if they are the best-est friends ever. Kyungsoo lifts one eyebrow, staring through the corner of his eyes at Sehun’s overacting.

They are still in this tricky game. Well, it’s all actually Sehun’s game, not his.

He secretly glances to Jongin, and finds the man already focusing on them, ignoring his melting ice cream. It’s actually a clear sign that he is jealous (again; Sehun’s words, not his) and it’s very cute to see him holding back from screaming out whatever he is feeling deep inside.

Kyungsoo can feel the strain of their soul mates bond, stretching with how close yet so far they are. The bond is reacting so jumpy, so messy, with how Jongin seems to be glaring at Sehun’s pretense of oblivious face.

He is actually kinda thankful with Sehun’s crazy idea, because that easily reassures him that Jongin is serious, that Jongin is trying, and Jongin is showing this desire to be with him.

 

 

 

They haven’t really moved past the status of friends. Kyungsoo considers Jongin as a very good friend for him. He appreciates Jongin’s storng will to show that he is serious and he wants to change, but he just can’t let him walk into his life so easily. For now, he has to be content with their status of good friends. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to make a haste decision and then regretting it in the end.

Slowly; he wants them to take it slow but steady. They have been going that way for a while and Kyungsoo admits that he enjoys this pace the most.

 

 

 

“Get off me.” Kyungsoo says in between his laughs, pushing Sehun’s heavy head off his shoulder. Sehun makes a grunting noise but to his surprise, complying with what he is told to.

As he glances to where Chanyeol could possibly be, he is actually not surprised to find him and Baekhyun locking lips. Seriously, do they even know anything else to do that kissing the daylight out of each other? He doubts they haven’t done anything more than that.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and ignores Sehun who is walking away from him, leaving Jongin and him all alone again for now.

“You are going back to the town tomorrow, don’t you?” He asks, stopping Jongin from eating the edible cone to the crumbs.

There is a frown instantly gracing Jongin’s whole face, making Kyungsoo feels bad to even remind him about it. Jongin has been staying way too long here, and he is sure the man is skipping so many classes just to be here. To not make any more harm to the man’s academic, Kyungsoo tells him to go back. It’s not so long until Kyungsoo would be doing the same, seeing that his exchange program is ending very soon.

He just doesn’t have to tell Jongin about it. Let it be a special surprise for the man.

“Yeah.” Jongin mutters dejectedly after eating the whole ice cream cone.

Kyungsoo snorts lowly, unable to hide his laugh anymore. Jongin glances at him, feigning an offended look but that only makes Kyungsoo laughs even more. He knows Jongin is not mad at him for laughing at him, he can see the smile hanging on Jongin’s lips.

“You are going back and that’s final.” Kyungsoo says quickly before the other can even think of begging him to stay.

That’s so cute; Jongin’s pout is. He is all puffy cheeks and plump lips jutting out, complete with eyes narrowing into slits and arms crossed in front of his chest. It’s a perfect sight of a little boy not getting his most wanted game console.

Kyungsoo grins widely, ignoring that pout.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin kicks the ground while gripping onto his sling bag. Kyungsoo watches in amusement, still seated on the bus stop bench and waiting for Jongin to get on the bus to take him back to the town (and to make sure he doesn’t run away).

“Stop sulking.” Kyungsoo says softly. Jongin throws him a stare full of betrayal.

“I don’t want to go back.” He all says in a whiny tone. A little bit more and he would be stomping his foot up and down.

Kyungsoo smiles and rises up from the bench. As he stands in front of Jongin, he once again is reminded by the difference of their heights; a trait that makes them different and makes him grows fonder just by the thought of being soul mate to this man.

He lifts a hand up, fingers reaching to ruffle Jongin’s messy but fluffy locks. The man seems to be shocked to even move, and silently enjoys Kyungsoo playing with his hair.

“You are going back and be good. Listen to me.” Kyungsoo says, smiling widely and forming a pair of eye smiles that stuns Jongin to silence.

Kyungsoo takes his lack of response as a yes and he smiles even wider, throwing his arms around Jongin to pull him into a swift hug.

It’s the first time they are being this close.

“Be patient,” he mutters softly, “and wait for me, until I come back. But only if you want to.” He adds the last part slowly.

Jongin gasps, his arms flailing before they hug Kyungsoo back. “Of course I want to!” He says, almost offened.

Kyungsoo smiles against his shoulder and gives his back some pats before stepping back from the supposedly short hug.

The strain on their bond is reacting again.

“Take care.” He says, hearing the sound of bus engine coming closer. Jongin is this close from protesting but the man holds himself back and nods his head in defeat. Kyungsoo grins and teasingly punches his arm. “Take care, at least until I’m back there.”

Jongin gives him a tiny shy smile and nods even stronger. “Okay.”

 

 

 

The bus stops and Kyungsoo gives him a gentle push on his back, urging him to get on the vehicle. Jongin keeps giving him some looks back through his shoulder and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him.

“Get on it.” He says.

Jongin pouts and nods.

Kyungsoo lifts his hand and waves at him. “Be good, Jongin. I will see you soon before you know it.”

The bus door is slowly closing up and Jongin gives him the last wave before the bus drives away from the stop.

 

 

 

Once Jongin can no longer see Kyungsoo’s figure after the bus drives further and further away, he sighs and holds a hand over his chest. His heart is beating way too quickly, it’s not even a joke.

The bond is too strong and for the first time ever, Jongin feels such a strong chemistry between him and Kyungsoo.

It is indeed true that the both of them are soul mates, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
